


Two Months

by KizaKurosaki15



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Two months was definitely worth the wait





	Two Months

“Okay, how do I look? To much? To fancy? Should I loose the jacket? I’ll take the jacket off-“

  
“Tony, relax! Your acting as if you’ve never been on a date before.” Rhodey said with a fond smile on his face as he sat on the Genius’s bed, watching the younger male he basically adopted as his younger brother pace from the closet, to the mirror. Tony had been at this for two hours now, trying on different suits and such. Why? All because he had a date with the Sorcerer Supreme; Stephen Strange. Tony and the good Doctor had become rather close when they met a few months after the whole Superhero Civil War. He had originally come to Tony with a warning of Thanos's coming and they needed everyone’s help to defeat him.

  
Which was a lot easier said than done, but it was done eventually. And it was then when Rhodey noticed that Tony and Stephen started to spend all their free time together. Which apparently lead to them dating and it’s been a total of two months. Stephen was and is good for Tony from what he could see, his best friend was smiling more, laughing more and just generally in better health than before. Tony was left swamped with work and demands that he help the world government find and capture Steve and his friends. It lead to sleepless nights, many panic attacks and things of the like. But as soon as Stephen had stepped into Tony’s life, things a lot easier.

  
“Rhodey!!!” the said man was startled out of his thoughts and looked up, only to be met with the pouty face of his best friend who was holding up a dark red tie and a midnight blue tie. “Come on I don’t want to be late and I can’t-“

  
“Breath,” the dark skinned male cut in as he stood up. Tony watched him as the older male took the dark red tie from his hands and slipped it around his neck. “You look amazing. Just go out, have fun, enjoy your date.” Tony smiled shyly and nodded as best he could as Rhodey finished up with the said tie. And just in time by the looks of it, the two men startled when a gold ring appeared in the middle of the room, and from it stepped out Stephen who was dressed in black slacks, black shoes, and a white dress shirt with a bow tie. 

Tony blushed at the sight, he swore he’d never get used to seeing the other man so well put together. The Genius couldn’t help but flips his stomach began doing when the Sorcerer took a moment to stand there and actually look at the other male before smiling gently at him.

  
Tony had to wonder if the gray slacks, white dress shirt and gray vest with his red tie was fancy enough. Said smaller male jumped when he felt the doctor reach over to grab his hands and place a kiss to his knuckles. “You look stunning. More so than usual.” Tony blushed darkly and smiled sheepishly at him.

  
“Your one to talk, mister Bow tie.” Stephen chuckled and shrugged casually, making Tony snort and shake his head. “You ready to go then?”

  
“Always. Colonel Rhodes, I’ll try it have him home before 12.” Tony playfully seated at his arm, making the other two men laugh a bit. Rhodey shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the Sorcerer open up a portal again with Shakey hands. As he stepped through it, Tony turned to look at his best friend and wave before stepping through it himself.

  
000

  
All and all, the evening went great. The two went to watch a movie, something random that they weren’t really paying attention to for in favor of hushed whispering and cuddles. Dinner afterwards was a little Asian restaurant, nothing super fancy as the two didn’t really want to be bombarded by paparazzi or other high class people. Now they where walking along in Central Park, chatting softly or enjoying each other’s company in silence. The park was practically empty considering it was almost 1AM.

“So much for getting me home by 12.” Tony said jokingly making the doctor laugh and shrug once again like back at the compound. “Hey, Stephen,” the said man hummed as Tony reached over to hold the once surgeon’s hands in his own, pulling them to a stop.

  
The two stood there together like that for a while. Holding each other’s hands and pressed against each other. At some point, Stephen had leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. Their eyes closed as they swayed gently, soft smiles on their lips. “Anthony?” the said Genius opened his eyes and stared Into the Beautiful gray-blue eyes in front of him. Stephen smiled gently, pulling his hands away from Tony’s, settling them on his cheeks. “Thank you, for giving me this opportunity to show you that it’s okay to love again after what you experienced with the old Avengers.” he said gently as if fearing they would be heard by someone else. “I know it hasn’t been easy, and it might not be for a long while. However, you allowing me to be by your side, maybe I can help make it easier.”

  
“You have, Stephen. More than you probably know.” The doctor smiled at that and gently pulled the shorter male closer, their lips only centimeters apart now, Tony at this point had his chocolate colored eyes closed. His hands rested against Stephen's sides, clenching and unclenching his coat. Tony was no stranger to kissing, not at all. But this was different, he did t want to possibly rush anything and risk messing Everything up with the one man who basically treated him right from the get go. Those thoughts however where chased away when he finally felt the other man press his lips against his. It didn’t last long, at least that’s what he believed. It was a simple, sweet kiss to the lips before he pulled away slightly.

  
“Was that okay?” the doctor asked, Tony chuckled with a happy, blissed out smile on his face. The Genius nodded before leaning forward and kissing the doctor once again. Stephen smiled against Tony’s lips, both only pulling away when they remembered air was very much needed to live. “You have,” he started with, kissing the other male again. “No idea,” another. “how long,” another and a small chuckle from Tony. “Ive wanted to do this.”

  
“Only took two months.” He teased playfully making them both laugh. “But, I’d gladly wait another two months for another kiss if it makes me feel like it does now.” He said honestly, sounding so content and relaxed. Stephen smiled and held the other male tightly, peppering his face and lips with kisses until Tony was laughing. “Oh God, your not going to actually make me wait two months again are you?” he asked between giggles.

  
“Good Lord, no.” Tony snorted at the response. “I can’t wait that long again for a kiss. I’d go mad. Nope, I’m going to smother you in kisses from here on out. Public be damned.” Now the Genius was laughing and shaking his head, well, as best as he could considering the Sorcerer Supreme was still pressing kisses to his cheeks, lips, and forehead.

  
Two months was definitely worth the wait for his first kiss from Stephen. 


End file.
